


Pass the butter

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the butter

**Author's Note:**

> This random piece of fluff is brought to you from the land of Denial where everyone makes to Earth safely, Earth is not destroyed, Lee isn't a prat and Laura and Bill finally get together.

“Laura?”

“Hmmm?”

“Laura!”

She looked up and saw the smirk on his face. “What?”

“Pass the butter please.” He glanced at the dish she still held in her hand as he continued to smirk.

“Sorry I was thinking.” She placed the paper she was holding in her other hand down as she passed him the dish.

His smirk morphed into a grin as he teased. “You think too much. Luckily there is a remedy for that.” He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled as well before swatting him away. “Lee will be down any minute.”

“I know.” He leaned in again and a giggle escaped from her.

There was a groan behind them. “Why is it everytime I see both of you together, you are making out?” Lee groused. He sat down, obviously not expecting an answer. He grabbed a slice of toast and reached for the butter dish.

“I’ve not finished with that yet!”

“Well maybe if you acted your age you would have.”

Bill’s answer was cut off by a snort of laughter from Laura. He smiled ruefully at her and any further conversation was stalled by Lee’s groan and the scrape of his chair as he stood up. “I’m leaving. It’s too early in the morning to watch the two of you.” He left, shaking his head at their behaviour but neither noticed as they were too busy not acting their age.


End file.
